


Karushuu Week 2015

by Shadows_Are_Everywhere



Series: Karushuu Week [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Everywhere/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Everywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Karushuu week one-shots from 2015. I'm uploading them way late, they were originally on Tumblr, but I only just recently started posting things here. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Karma's Birthday

**Time Period: High School, Koro-Sensei has been killed**

 

Karma Akabane didn’t expect much in the way of his birthday. School had let out just in time for it, he lived by himself-not that his parents would have been home anyway-and he hadn’t told any of his fellow students that it was his birthday. Nagisa knew, if he even remembered from those years ago, so he might call.

 

He got up that morning to an empty apartment, though at least it wasn’t cold. He fixed himself a simple breakfast before sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping the TV on and resigning himself for utter boredom for the rest of the day. There was nothing to do, Naigsa didn’t go to the same high school as him so he couldn’t go bother him, and though he knew where Gakushuu, who went to the same high school as him, lived, he didn’t want to walk through the cold just to taunt him.

 

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts. Karma glanced back, making a face as he set his food to the side and padded out into the front hall. He hadn’t even bothered getting dressed this morning, so he was still in his pajama pants and a red t-shirt. Pulling the door open revealed the last person he ever expected to be standing on his doorstep.

 

“Well this is a surprise, Almost There-Kun.” Karma greeted. Gakushuu scowled in response, eyes narrowing. It gave Karma a small bit of satisfaction to annoy him.

 

“It’s been years Karma.” Gakushuu replied irritably.

 

“Still gets on your nerves, doesn’t it~?

 

“We’ve tied on Midterms and Finals every year since.”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that it made you angry~”

 

“Why did I even come here?” Gakeshuu finally shoved a box into Karma’s hands, something he hadn’t noticed yet. He blinked down, peering at the red wrapping paper and purple bow.

 

“What…”

 

“Happy birthday.” Gakeshuu cross his arms defensively. “I assumed, since all your End Class friends decided not to attend here-no surprise-you could use some kind of… happy birthday.”

 

Karma was deciding whether or not he should be insulted on behalf of his friends, surprised that Gakushuu knew his birthday in the first place, or even more surprised that Gakushuu decided to show up here and give him a present.

 

“Is it a bomb?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Karma held the package up. “This. It’s a bomb, isn’t it? When I open it it’ll explode in my face and you’ll be rid of me, right?”

 

“Wha- This is what I get for trying to be civilized.” Gakushuu threw his hands up in the air, turning away. Karma blinked, looking down at the present then back up at the blonde’s back.

 

“Wait!” Gakushuu froze, glancing back at Karma. The redhead huffed, tucking the present under his right arm. “You can… come in. For breakfast, I mean. If you want. I don’t have much, but I probably have enough for omelets or something…”

 

Gakushuu blinked, slowly smiling and nodding. “I’ll cook. I don’t trust you not to poison something.”

 

“Then I’m watching you. Because I don’t trust you not to poison something.” Karma smirked. Gakushuu rolled his eyes, turning and walking past him into the apartment. Karma shut the door behind him, following the blonde into the kitchen and setting the present on the counter. Gakushuu shrugged his coat and scarf off, setting it on the back of a chair. Karma sat in a chair himself, watching as he picked the eggs and cheese out of the fridge. It was all Karma really had at the moment, besides some instant ramen and some pre-packaged soup.

 

“So. Why’d you come by here?” Karma questioned after a few moments of silence. Gakushuu glanced back, pulling a pan out.

 

“To wish you a happy birthday, obviously.” He looked down at his task. “I assumed, with both of us moving so far away from home, that you might be alone. So… I thought I’d come by.”

 

“That’s surprisingly sweet, Almost There-Kun.” Karma chirped, grinning at Gakushuu’s expression.

 

“Seriously. Years ago.” Gakushuu grumbled. “Can’t you call me by my name?”

 

“Fine, Asano-Kun.”

 

“I take it back, I preferred the nicknames.” Gakushuu flinched. Karma tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at that.

 

“Your dad was a royal ass, but he’s still your dad.” Karma noted. “You hate him that much?”

 

“My dad was a manipulative, cruel bastard.” Gakushuu gritted. “I prefer to be associated with him as little as possible. Call me anything but Asano.”

 

They fell silent, Karma watching Gakushuu fix two omelets with ease and plate them on some paper plates he had left. He really needed to go shopping. Gakushuu slid one plate over in front of Karma, sitting down beside him and taking a bite.

 

“Thanks. Gakushuu-Kun.” Karma took a bite as Gakushuu choked. Karma blinked, reaching over and patting his back. He cleared his throat after a moment, cutting another bite off.

 

“Not a problem.” Karma shrugged, eating his own. This was not what he expected out of the day, spending time with his rival, but it… wasn’t terrible. Actually, it was fun. He was enjoying himself.

 

They finished, Karma invited Gakushuu to sit on the couch with him and watch some TV. To his surprised, Gakushuu agreed, and they curled on opposite sides of the couch. Arguing about what to watch, admittedly, but at least they weren’t at each other’s throats.

 

“The yellow sponge is irritating, how on earth can you watch that?”

 

“Look, Spongebob is a classic, shove your snobby opinion up your-“

 

“Karma! Language!”

 

“With what small child around to hear?” Karma snorted. “Oh wait, I wouldn’t want to taint your innocent ears.’ He held a hand over his mouth, blinking innocently. Gakushuu didn’t buy it for a second.

 

“Very funny Karma.” He drawled. “Fine. Put on the annoying sponge.”

 

“Ha!” Karma flipped the channel, grinning. Gakushuu rolled his eyes, obviously just putting up with it for his sake. A nice gesture, despite it all. Though it only took two minutes before he was bitching about it.

 

“How can you put up with that laugh?” Gakushuu quipped. “It’s so annoying.”

 

“Oh my god shut up.” Karma threw a pillow at him. Gakushuu retaliated by grabbing the pillow and reaching over to hit him with it. Karma, lacking ammo, tackled him onto the carpet below, pinning his wrists above his head. Gakushuu was too shocked to realize what happened before it was too late. The second he did, his gaze turned calculating as he tried to find a way out.

 

“So. You give?” Karma grinned wolfishly down at him.

 

“Ha. Like I’d ever give to you.” Gakushuu scoffed.

 

“Give and I’ll let you up, Second Place-Kun~” He sang. He knew Gakushuu was trying to figure out a way to get out, but he wasn’t letting his guard down. He hadn’t been an assassin for a year for nothing. But none of that training could have prepared him for Gakushuu leaning up and kissing him.

 

His lips were smooth, the snobby prick probably used chapstick. Karma’s grip on Gakushuu’s wrists loosened as he kissed him back. Until he felt Gakushuu’s body tense under him. He realized the point of this, sliding his tounge in his mouth to shock him and clamping his wrists down hard. He yanked away, golden eyes narrowed in amusement.

 

“Close one, but no dice. Perfect for you, Almost There-Kun.” Karma grinned. Gakushuu looked pissed, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. A sharp pain went through his thigh, in his moment lapse Gakushuu pulled away and shoved Karma off, getting to his feet.

 

“I should go.” Gakushuu breezed out of the room before Karma could react. He heard the rustle of his coat and scarf, getting to his feet and walking over to the doorway as Gakushuu reached the front door.

 

“You’re leaving?” Karma questioned, actually feeling a bit upset that he was already going. Was this about the kiss? He kissed Karma, not the other way around, so… Unless that was the reason. Oh.

 

“Goodbye.” Gakushuu responded shortly, the door slamming shut behind him. Karma flinched a bit at that, scowling and walking across to the kitchen. Spotting the present on the counter, he walked over and unceremoniously tore the wrapping paper open. Inside was a small white box, when he opened it he pulled out a soft red scarf. He blinked in surprise, looking it over and finding his name monogrammed in gold at one end.

 

“What the hell…” Karma mutered, eyebrows furrowed. This had to be expensive… Why would Gakushuu spend so much money on him?

 

A plan was already forming in his head. It would just be a week before he would be able to put it into place.


	2. Day Two - Curiosity

Time Period: Kunugigaoka Junior High, directly after Finals for the first semester.

Gakushuu Asano was not used to not getting his way. He was the best in the school, the top of the top not only in Kunugigaoka but in the district. People flocked around him, the school practically worshipped him. All except for Class 3-E.

Class E. The bane of his existence, the mystery that was bothering him so much. He just wanted to know what the hell was so different about that class! But in losing the Finals bet, he had no way to find out. Unless he got it out of one of the E class slackers. Or, one in particular.

He wasn’t sure why he chose Karma Akabane to confront. Considering that he considered Akabane his rival and almost – almost – his equal. But he was a slacker, which gave Gakushuu the advantage. Proved by his winning score over Akabane.

“Akabane!” Gakushuu called, standing in front of the Class E building. Most the other students had left, giving him strange looks as they passed. He ignored them, he didn’t care what they wanted to think. He was here for one person only.

Akabane looked slightly surprised, his eyes narrowing in amusement. He told the blunette beside him to go ahead, and after a moment he did so. Before he did, he grabbed Gakushuu’s wrist. Nagisa, that was his name. Waves of something that unsettled Gakushuu’s stomach rolled off of him.

“I don’t know what you’re planning. But watch your step.” Nagisa said lowly. Gakushuu glanced down in surprise, nodding.

“I wasn’t planning on doing anything bad.” Nagisa seemed to accept this, letting his wrist go and walking off. Gakushuu looked up, Karma walking over. He held his bag over his shoulder, casual smirk on his lips. He could see the cold calculation in his golden eyes though.

“So, what warranted the great Asano-Kun to appear here?” Akabane tilted his head. “It wasn’t just to see my pretty face.”

Gakushuu had to admit, his face was pretty. Not that he would ever say that out loud. Ever.

He looked past to the school building, violet eyes narrowed. “What are you hiding?” He asked abruptly. Akabane looked taken aback, the slightest bit of red tinting his cheeks, before he followed Gakushuu’s gaze to the building behind them. Realization crossed his face, and the smirk returned. 

“Oh, Asano-Kun wants to know what makes us so much better than him.” Akabane smirked at him.

“Slackers don’t get the best of me.” Gakushuu returned. “Hence why you failed Finals so badly.” Akabane flushed again, this time with obvious anger.

“You got lucky.”

“No, you got stupid.” Gakushuu said bluntly. “I don’t lose to slackers. You, Akabane, are a slacker.”

“I’ll show you. I’ll kick your ass next semester.” He growled. Gakushuu allowed himself to smile.

“I’m looking forward to you trying then. That’s not why I’m here though.” His eyes narrowed. “What are you hiding?”

Suddenly Akabane was in his personal space, face close to his. He jerked back slightly on instinct but didn’t move any farther, standing his ground as he glared at the redhead. Said currently smirking redhead was starting to piss him off.

“I’m hiding a lot of things, Gakushuu-Kun.” The blonde couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at the way Karma said his first name. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant shiver. “You’ll have to specify.”

“You know exactly what I want to know.” Gakushuu hissed. Karma smirked wider, and for the briefest moment there was the barest amount of pressure on his lips. In the next moment, Karma was gone, the blonde turning to see him walking away.

“You’ll have to try harder than just asking to find out.” The redhead called back. Gakushuu could hear the satisfaction in his voice as he slowly disappeared from view.

He couldn’t decide if he was pissed, aroused, or intrigued. Probably some form of all three.

He hated Karma Akabane.


	3. Day Three - Music

Time Period: Final year of High School

Karma Akabane was woken up by a mournful melody singing through the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. Meaning that said music was coming from said multi-talented boyfriend. Under normal circumstances, Karma would’ve gone to bitch at Gakushuu, but instead he laid in bed, listening for a moment before finally crawling out of the warmth.

He found Gakushuu in the living room, standing in front of the window with his eyes closed as he played the violin. He said nothing, leaning against the doorframe until the song came to a stop and the blonde relaxed.

“What are you worried about?” Karma asked. Gakushuu turned, surprise briefly fliting across his face before he smiled slightly.

“I should’ve known you would wake up.”

“That didn’t answer my question, Shuu.” Karma wasn’t letting him slither his way out of this. This had been happening more and more often, Karma would wake up in the middle of the night without Gakushuu in his arms. Normally, he’d find him in the kitchen or in the living room sipping hot chocolate.

The blonde sighed, setting his violin down and sitting down on the couch. Karma sat beside him, tilting his head to look at his boyfriend. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Gakushuu spoke.

“We aren’t going to the same college.”

“No, we aren’t.”

Gakushuu huffed, looking away. “I… don’t want to be separated from you.”

“What, scared I’m going to leave you for someone better?” Karma raised an eyebrow. Gakushuu scoffed.

“You could never find anyone better and you know it. I am, however, worried about you getting stupid and thinking you have.” Gakushuu practically grumbled the last part. Karma smiled, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him to his chest.

“Shuu~” Karma cooed in his ear. Gakushuu elbowed him in the stomach, hard, and admittedly that hurt but Karma ignored that in favor of pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s neck.

“Go away. I’ve decided I don’t like you anymore.”

“Gakushuu.” Karma pulled away, reaching up to tug his face over to look at him. “I am not going to leave you when we go off to college. If that’s all you’re worried about, stop right now, because it’s not going to happen.”

Gakushuu scowled. “How can you say that?”

“Because, you said it yourself. Nobody is better than you. Except for me, of course, so I don’t worry about you taking off.” Karma shrugged. Gakushuu rolled his eyes, shoving at his shoulder.

“I am so much better than you.”

“Nope, I’m defiantly the better one here.” Karma grinned, gently pushing at his boyfriend until he fell back on the couch, the redhead crawling over him. Gakushuu gazed up at him, violet eyes narrowed. “Now, I think I know exactly how to make you stop worrying about me leaving, and prove I’m better.”

“How’s that?” Gakushuu asked suspiciously. Karma grinned darkly up at him, pushing his nightshirt up as he kissed down his chest.

“I think you can figure it out.”

While Gakushuu stubbornly refused to admit Karma was better, all thoughts of Karma leaving him were gone.


	4. Day Four - Winter

Time Period: Kunugigaoka Junior High

Gakushuu Asano quite enjoyed winter. Especially the snow. It was so pristine and perfect as he gazed out his window, admiring the view. School was out now, and his father snowed in with a visiting businessman, so he had no reason to venture outside his room.

He sat on his bed, stretching his arms above his head as he finished waking up. He had to run downstairs and eat the breakfast that the maid had likely already fixed, maybe with a nice cup of hot chocolate.

That was his plan, at least, until dull thumps echoed in his room. He blinked, trying to figure out where it was coming from before pinpointing the noise to the window. He got back up, walking over and peering out. A red head stood below him, lobbing another at his window. It hit with a dull thump, and before he could form another Gakushuu yanked the window open.

“Akabane! What are you doing here?!”

“What, I can’t come see my boyfriend?” He called, grinning widely. He wasn’t wearing a scarf, Gakushuu noted. Though he should be.

“What if my father was here?!”

“I don’t get why you’re so worried about that, he’d totally approve of me! Anyway, I know he isn’t here! Now get your clothes on and come play in the snow with me!”

Gakushuu sighed, called out a fine, and closed the window. He dressed himself in warm pants, a sweater and two layers of coats, before winding on a scarf and grabbing an extra one for Karma. He rushed downstairs, calling to the staff that he would be outside for a while before disappearing out the front door.

Karma was waiting for him with a snowball, tossing it at his face. Gakushuu went wide eyed, stumbling back before slowly wiping it off of his face and giving his boyfriend a look. Karma just grinned at him wickedly.

“Honestly.” Gakushuu grumbled, walking over and wrapping the scarf around his neck. “You’re going to catch a cold, but maybe I should let you for all the thanks I get.”

“You brought me a scarf? How sweet.” Karma rolled his eyes at Gakushuu, who just shook his head.

“Now, what do you want?”

“Come on.” Karma grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the yard and down the sidewalk. “We’re going to have fun.”

“We can’t have fun in my yard?” Gakushuu protested. Karma ignored him though, so Gakushuu just sighed and accepted that his fate rested with Karma Akabane. Which was never a good thing.

Karma dragged him down the side walk until they reached a park, covering in the white snow. Gakushuu saw several people running around laughing and lobbing snowballs at each other, before he realized that these were Karma’s fellow Class E slackers. Well, he couldn’t really call them that now, could he?

While he had accepted that Class E was capable, he was certain they didn’t want him playing in the snow with them. He dug his feet into the ground, stopping both him and Karma from moving. Karma blinked back, tilting his head.

“What?”

“You don’t really want me to… be around them. Right?” Gakushuu probably ended up sounding much more presumptuous than he meant to. Judging by the look Karma gave him, he did. “I don’t mean that in an ‘I’m better’ way. Your… End class friends aren’t exactly my biggest fans.”

“Shuu, don’t worry.” Karma smiled back at him. “They know about us. They don’t mind.”

“I’m not worried about them knowing about our relationship, I’m worried about them not being okay with me being here.” Gakushuu grumbled.

“Don’t worry. Come on.” Karma grinned, pulling him into the park. “Hey, Nagisa, we’re here!”

“Karma!” The blue haired boy waved from his place beside an in progress snowman. “Terasaka and Muramatsu started a snowball fight with Isogai and Maehara!”

“An opportunity to hit Terasaka with snowballs? Yes!” Suddenly Karma had let go of Gakushuu’s hand and was gone. Gakushuu got wide eyed, staring helplessly after his boyfriend who so just left him to the mercy of Nagisa and Kayano.

“Want to help us build a snowman?” The greenette poked her head out from behind the snowman. Gakushuu blinked between her and Naigsa, who smiled at him, before slowly nodding.

“Yes… That sounds nice.” He smiled, walking over to help them roll the head.

“You and Karma-Kun are cute.” Kayano smiled over at him. Gakushuu flushed, looking down at the snow.

He can be sweet when he wants to be. I still don’t let him make me tea, the last time I did it had wasabi in it.” He shook his head.

“That’s Karma.” Nagisa shook his head, smiling. “He cares about you though. So don’t you dare hurt him.” Suddenly both the shorter students were staring at him, an uncomfortable feeling settling in Gakushuu’s stomach.

“Trust me. Not planning on it.” He smiled slightly. “I care about him too.”

Nagisa and Kayano glanced at each other, smiing and nodding. Gakushuu realized that these two must be the investigators for E-Class. If they had approved him, then the rest of E-Class would as well… He’d been accepting.

That made him smile wider than he had since he’d ventured out of the house. And it didn’t die the rest of their day out. And if Karma took a snowball to the face to protect him… He might have kissed it better.


	5. Day Five - Loneliness

Time Period: High School, Kuro-Sensei has been killed

Karma Akabane was used to being alone. When he was in junior high, even though he lived with his parents, they were never home. He had learned not to care.

When he became part of E-Class, when that stupid octopus became his teacher, all that loneliness he’d kept suppressed was just… Gone. He had friends, he had a goal, he had fun. Sure, he went through some humiliation and some disappointment, and when they finally offed the octopus, he had been… Sad.

The full hit of that loneliness didn’t come into effect until he moved away for high school. Yeah, he got into the school he wanted. Admittedly one of the higher up schools, he had the test scores to breeze through without a problem. The only thing was… He was the only one out of E-Class to come here.

His friends were gone.

Yeah, Nagisa called. Gave updates on his and Kayano’s relationship, his studies. It wasn’t the same though, he still felt so remarkably alone. So he pulled pranks, occasionally got into trouble when they caught him, and generally made mischief. It didn’t do much, he still didn’t have any friends around here and the people at this high school provided no intellectual challenge. Well… Except for one.

Gakushuu Asano. He was here too, and he’d easily gathered a new following of people willing to do whatever for him. Royal asswipe. Karma did admit that, somewhere deep down, he was actually a bit glad that Gakushuu was around to provide a challenge, though they tied on all exams.

Karma grabbed his bag as the final bell rang, wanting to get home. He was starving, he planned on grabbing something to eat on the way home. He headed out of the classroom, down the hall and out the front door.

“Akabane!” Karma glanced behind him, slowly raising an eyebrow as Gakushuu Asano ran over to him.

“What do you want?” The redhead asked, tilting his head.

“Just walk.” Gakushuu grabbed his hand, pulling him off campus. Karma blinked back, seeing several girls come out of the building and look around frantically.

“Attack of the admirers?” Karma asked in amusement, looking ahead.

“They tried to corner me when I finished talking to Kanashimi-Sensei.” Gakushuu huffed, glancing down and seeming to realize he was still holding onto Karma’s hand. He released, looking away with a slight red blush. Karma noticed, a smirk edging up his lips.

“So, are you using me as a cover or what?”

“Well I can’t go home yet, I’ll have to pass back by the school. I was hoping they might see me with you and give up for the day, but judging by what I saw when I glanced back, that’s not the case.” Gakushuu sighed. “Look, you don’t have to hang out with me, we can go our separate ways now that my plan has failed…” He turned, looking to cross the street.

“Wait!” Gakushuu froze midstep, glancing back at the redhead. Karma huffed, running a hand through his hair.

“I was going to get something to eat. If you want… You can come with me.” Karma muttered. Gakushuu blinked at him, smiling slightly.

“I’d like that.”

Karma didn’t feel quite so lonely anymore.


	6. Day Six - Pride

Time Period: High School, Kuro Sensei has been killed.

Gakushuu Asano was a proud person. He wasn’t ashamed to admit it, he’d earned the right to his pride. He was easily the most intelligent among his peers, he was stronger, a natural leader. He knew how to get people on his side.

Which was exactly why he was less than willing to admit any kind of weakness. Especially weakness like… love.

Especially when it was for his rival. Fucking Akabane, who thought he was better than Gakushuu, who still taunted him over that once in middle school, despite them having tied on every exam since. He honestly didn’t even know where this even came from!

So that’s how he found himself in the situation, sitting at his desk and staring at this little envelope with Karma’s name written elegantly on the front. He didn’t even know why he wrote it in the first place. It wasn’t like he was actually going to give it to Akabane, right?

“Hey, Almost There-Kun, what’s that?” Gakushuu barely suppressed a surprised shriek, shoving the letter in his jacket.

“What do you want Akabane?” Gakushuu hissed, looking back. “Shouldn’t you be off causing some kind of chaos?”

“Planning on it. But the bell rang ten minutes ago and you’ve just been sitting there.” The redhead chirped. “So, was that a love letter? Was Second Place-Kun going to confess to someone?”

“No!” Gakushuu got to his feet, gathering his things. “And if I was, it’s none of your business Akabane.”

“Oh ho, someone got bothered.” Karma grinned. Gakushuu told himself he did not find it attractive. At all.

“Go to hell Akabane.” Gakushuu slid his backpack over his shoulder, turning away from the redhead.

“Come on Asano-Kun, I just want to help a fellow guy out. Play wingman, whatever. I just want to see who the great Gakushuu Asano finds worthy enough for him.” Karma followed Gakushuu out of the classroom, still bothering him.

“Go away Akabane.”

“Come on, what’s her name? She must be smart and beautiful to catch your attention.”

“Go away Akabane.”

“Is it Taeko-Chan? She’s beautiful, a bit weird though…”

“It’s you, you annoying smartass!” Gakushuu spun as they reached the front doors, eyes narrowed as he wrenched the stupid letter out and throwing it at him. The redhead looked surprised, but Gakushuu didn’t stick around to hearhis response, running out of the school building.

What the hell is wrong with me?!

~  
The next day Gakushuu avoided Karma, actually coming to school a bit late to make sure he wouldn’t be around, not eating in his usual place at lunch. It wasn’t like him at all, to run away, but the thought of having Karma torment him over that letter was enough to justify it. Some of the people he surrounded himself with, the smartest of this school, questioned him, but he easily deflected those with excuses.

It wasn’t until the end of the day that he got caught. The teacher had called him over to talk, and it wasn’t like him to ignore a teacher. He just knew Karma was waiting for him outside the door. He resigned himself to humiliation as he walked out. Sure enough, there was the redheaded devil himself.

“Go away.” Gakushuu muttered, stalking ahead. Karma fell into step beside him, uncharacteristically silent. It was making him slightly worried.

As they passed an empty classroom, Karma grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. The door slammed shut behind them, and Gakushuu whirled.

“What the hell was that about?! You-“ All the sudden Karma’s hands were fisted in his jacket, and the redhead had pulled him close, lips pressed hard to his. It took Gakushuu several seconds to process before he was kissing him back, hands coming up to slide into his fiery hair.

They broke away to breathe, violet eyes staring into golden. Gakushuu was very aware of how close they still were, the gravity of what just happened finally hitting him.

“You didn’t actually stick around for my answer.” Karma finally said dryly. “Normally that’s how confessions work.”

Gakushuu flushed. “I didn’t exactly want to be made fun of by you, thanks.”

“Asshole. If I was going to make fun of you, then I would've done it by now. Are you done flipping out? Because I think it’s pretty clear what my answer is now.”

“Yes, I suppose.” Gakushuu reluctantly pulled away from him, his hands falling to his side. It was incredibly unprofessional for him to have kissed Karma in school. Anyone could have walked in! Honestly…

“So come on. We’ll wake home together.” Karma grinned at him. Holding his hand out. “Before you flip out over the fact that we made out in school.”

Gakushuu rolled his eyes, but took his hand anyway. “Yeah, that sounds good.”


	7. Day Seven - Kiss

Time Period: Summer before first year of High School

Karma Akabane was surprised his parents decided to stick around him long enough to actually go on summer vaction. Less surprisingly, it was because they were meeting important people at the resort they were staying at, and they wanted to present the image of a perfect family.

“Perfect family, ha.” Karma grumbled, walking down the beach, kicking at sand. The resort had their own private stretch of beach, so he was down in an unoccupied part. He didn’t expect to see anyone around, so when he glanced over and saw a purple towel with a familiar blonde on it, he was a bit shocked.

He was not, however, really feeling the urge to mess with Gakushuu today, so he turned to walk the other way before the other teenage noticed him. Luck was not on his side though, as he heard his name called out.

“Akabane?”

Karma turned slowly, putting on a casual half smirk. “Fancy seeing you here, Second Place-Kun~”

“What are you doing here?” Gakushuu raised an eyebrow. “This certainly doesn’t seem like your ideal kind of place to be, during the summer.”

“Parents decided it’d be a nice family vacation. It’s a nice outing, missing out on the family part of it.” Karma shrugged. A flash of something that seemed like understand crossed his face before it was gone.

“Ah. I can understand the problem.” Gakushuu motioned to the book on his lap. “Obviously my nice family vacation is lacking the family part as well.”

Yeah, Karma admitted that Gakushuu’s dad was pretty shit. “Well, I feel you.”

There was silence for a moment. Karma was about to leave this conversation and the now awkward silence between them when Gakushuu spoke up.

“You can… Come sit, if you’d like.” Gakushuu motioned to the towel he was sitting on, half of it open. Karma blinked at him, slowly nodding and walking over. He sat down cautiously, crossing his legs. Gakushuu opened his bookback up, reading. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Karma groaned and shoved at Gakushuu’s shoulder.

“Come on, if I’m going to hang out with you we need to have fun.”

“I find reading intellectually helpful and fun.” Gakushuu said in that haughty voice that made Karma want to punch him in the face. The redhead gave him a look that clearly conveyed this. Gakushuu huffed, setting it to the side and crossing his arms.

“What do you propose we do then?”

“Come on.” Karma got to his feet, offering his hand. Gakushuu looked up, reaching up and taking his hand as he stood. Karma grinned, pulling him into the water. Gakushuu jumped when they touched the cold water, giving Karma a look.

“Don’t be a baby.” Karma grinned, pulling him farther in. He let his hand go, turning and splashing him with water. Gakushuu made a face, splashing him back. Soon the two were in an all-out water war, until Karma tackled Gakushuu into the shallow water and held him down until he gave.

“Fine fine you win this time! Only because you cheated!” Gakushuu scowled. Karma grinned cheekily in response.

“I’ll take it. A win is a win.” Gakushuu’s breath ghosted across his face. Karma flushed slightly, pulling away as he realized how close they were. Oops…

“Karma.” The redhead looked down as the blonde said his name, suddenly feeling smooth lips on his own. He kissed back slowly, before pulling away.

“What was that?” He questioned.

Gakushuu flushed. “Stupid, I’m sorry.”

“Nope.” Karma grinned, leaning down and kissing him again. “Shush. I approve. We should defiantly make out more.”

flushed darker. But Karma defiantly got his way, and kisses extended through the afternoon.


	8. Day Eight - Gakushuu's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Day One~

Time Period: A week after Day 1, Karma’s Birthday

Gakushuu Asano wasn’t celebrating his birthday. In all actuality, he never did. When he lived with his father, the maids would make him a cake and wish them happy birthday, but that was it. His father didn’t really mention it, except to remind him that his birthday was no reason to let his grades drop below perfection.

This year, it was that much worse. Because he went to fucking Akabane’s house week earlier and kissed him, like an idiot. What was he thinking?! He should have never bought that scarf, never gotten it monogrammed, never given it to him or came into his house or KISSED HIM.

Gakushuu scowled, stabbing his ice cream with a spoon. It was his birthday, and if he wanted to eat ice cream for breakfast GOD DAMMIT HE WAS GONNA. Screw being responsible for one day, a few hours.

He glanced over at a knock on his door, eyes narrowing. Who was that? Well, he had an idea, which made him not want to open the door even more. After a moment, and several more annoying, loud knocks, he set his bowl to the side, got up, and wrenched the door open.

“What?” Gakushuu asked irritably, not bothering to put on a smile for the redhead in front of him. Karma flashed one of his shit eating grins, holding a gold wrapped present out. Gakushuu eyed it, reaching out and taking it from his hands.

“What’s this?”

“A bomb.” Karma’s smile didn’t fade. Gakushuu scowled at him, glancing between the present and his face. He knew exactly what the redheaded demon wanted, to be invited in. He was actually surprised that Karma hadn’t mentioned what happened yet, but he was probably just lying in wait.

“Thanks. I think.” Gakushuu mumbled, stepping back to close the door. Karma caught the door before he could close it, raising an eyebrow.

“Not going to let me in?” He questioned. Gakushuu scowled, muttering a fine and letting the door go. He turned, walking into the living room. After a few moments, Karma followed, coatless and shoeless.

“Why are you here?” Gakushuu set his present on the couch, turning to face Karma. He was shocked to see the bright red of the scarf that Gakushuu bought Karma, something he hadn’t seen when Karma was standing outside. He must have hidden it in his coat… And intentionally left it on.

“Open.” Karma motioned to the present. Gakushuu sighed, leaning down and picking it up. He wanted to ask about the scarf, but Karma was pretty focused on this present, for whatever reason. He tore the paper carefully, Karma snorting at his precision, before lifting the lid off the box and pulling out a long purple scarf. Just by feeling it, he knew it was cashmere, expensive and exactly the same fabric he got Karma’s in. At one end there was his name in red.

“Did you steal this?” Was the first words out of his mouth. Karma snorted, shaking his head in amusement.

“You aren’t the only one with a significant amount of money, Gakushuu.” Karma grinned at him. He suppressed the small happiness in him at Karma saying his first name, peering up at him.

“So, why’d you get it for me?” Gakushuu crossed his arms, scarf still clutched in one hand. “Are you mocking me?”

“Eh?” Karma blinked at him. “No I’m not mocking you. If I was mocking you I would do a much better job than that.”

“Then why?” Gaushuu scowled. Karma rolled his eyes, stepping forward and his hands cupping Gakusuu’s cheeks.

“Because, stupid, you ran off to fast.” He murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to the blonde’s. Gakushuu flushed, his arms wrapping around Karma’s waist as he kissed him back. If this was a fucking joke…

Karma pulled away first, to breath, met with Gakushuu’s wary look. The blonde pulled away, dropping his arms. Karma raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

“Is that mocking me?” The blonde asked quietly. Karma rolled his eyes, pulling him close again.

“No. For someone so damn smart, you’re really stupid, you know?” Karma pressed his forehead to the other males. “I like you too. Okay?”

Gakushuu eyed him a moment before slowly nodding. “Alright.” He leaned forward, connecting their lips again. This would have to be the best birthday in his life. So far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Karushuu Week! And Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> To be Continued on Day 8~


End file.
